


Coffee Shop

by textbookchoices



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: Parker watches the boys she loves.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).



Parker watches, in turn, the front entrance door, employees only door, front window, side window, and the ceiling vent as she sips her hot chocolate, licking the whipped cream off of her upper lip.

She loves this little shop that Eliot runs, loves the smell of the coffee and the muffins and pastries and sandwiches. She smirks as Eliot threatens a rude college kid at the front counter, and grins when Hardison pushes through the front door, laptop in-hand, trailing cords and yelling about elves and dragon dens into his headset.

Yeah.

It's a nice place to start the day.


End file.
